New Years Special Collab Special Announcement/Transcript
This is the transcript for New Years Special Collab Special Announcement: Transcript OnyxKing67: Welp thanks to Zelus, the computer is permantly destroyed OnyxKing67: And I won't be able to make a new one until 2019. Mario: But what about the rest of your 2018 videos? OnyxKing67: Well most of them are already done. OnyxKing67: I'm afraid I can't say the same for my New Years Special. Mario: Why don't you have ask yours fans to help with that? OnyxKing67: Wait, that's...actually a good idea. OnyxKing67: They had been with me since I first started 5 years ago. OnyxKing67: I'll be right back, I'm gonna try and ask my fans to help out with the video Ben Novelli: Hello everyone, i'm OnyxKing67 Ben Novelli: and I have a special announcement Ben Novelli: I'm going to have a collab entry thing called Ben Novelli: The Collab Battle Royale and that is to celebrate New Year! Ben Novelli: What it's gonna be is that I'm gonna allow you guys to submit your machinima content and I'll Ben Novelli: Put it into a video Ben Novelli: to celebrate Ben Novelli: five years of Ben Novelli: This amazing channel. It's so good to see you guys supporting that. I Ben Novelli: mean I went so far Ben Novelli: It's been like five years and I started making this Ben Novelli: Julius's video Ben Novelli: what was it called the retarded welcome on it. It was so bad. I mean Ben Novelli: And I have improved from since then Ben Novelli: So this thinks of you guys that I'm getting to where I'm at Ben Novelli: I've nearly reached 150 Ben Novelli: thousand subs at the time of this recording Ben Novelli: And I'm currently into production of the new series called Smashdom a monthly series Ben Novelli: around smash brothers instead of super mario 64 Ben Novelli: So I'm very proud to see all this progress Ben Novelli: And I couldn't done it without you Ben Novelli: So i'm going to at least talk about the what the collab battle royale rules are Ben Novelli: Rule 1: it has to be machinima Ben Novelli: It can be sprite based but based but assigns the machinima, it's okay Ben Novelli: Rule 2: it has to be one of the OnyxKing Characters in my video, you know Mario OnyxKing67 Ben Novelli: Bowser, Starlow Ben Novelli: As long as it's an OnyxKing character a character who has frequently appeared in my videos, then it's allowed Ben Novelli: Right Rule two: Ben Novelli: It has to be 20 or 30 seconds long even ten seconds, but I want to give everyone a chance Ben Novelli: That way you'll be able to stretch as much as I can give everyone a chance to show what they got Ben Novelli: As long this is at least 10 to 30 seconds, then it's fine Ben Novelli: Rule 4: This is kind of a mistake. I made made when I submitted my own entry to SMG4 Ben Novelli: Collab entry but only for mine to be rejected. It was the How Mario Joins the circus should have ended Ben Novelli: Was something they messed up on but on I don't want you guys to mess up on it Ben Novelli: But you have to have your name or something on Ben Novelli: Like a logo or something that you want to be identified as Ben Novelli: at the bottom left the right corner of your of your entry Ben Novelli: Please don't make the same mistake that I did when i submitted my own entry Ben Novelli: This is like an identifying who made this Ben Novelli: Entry so I can credit you at the end of the collab battle royale Ben Novelli: All right, then oh there's oh you can see more rules about it, at the end of the description of the video Ben Novelli: but if you can send them to Ben Novelli: Like this email address who made for the collab battle royale entries you can send them to me on this cord or my social media links Ben Novelli: You know like Facebook or Twitter Ben Novelli: we can send me either those either a link or the actual video file itself and Ben Novelli: I'll take that into consideration when I make that flop Ben Novelli: when I make that video put them together in the actual thing and Ben Novelli: It is due to end on May 25th. That's Christmas morning Ben Novelli: After that, oh, I will stop accepting entries and you'll see the full video from there Ben Novelli: So I encourage you to do your best and I'll try to see you as much as I can-'' 'Zelus': ''Hahahaah Category:Transcripts